Call Sleeps With Someone
by GakuenAlicefan27
Summary: This is what I wish had happened at the Copper Gauntlet snippet. Or: If you also got dissapointed that Call and Aaron didn't get to share a bed, clap your hands!


A/N: Hi, guys! In case anyone were wondering, no, I didn't abandon Everybody's Got Their Daemons, but that fic is complex and each chapter takes a very long time to be developed and written - I'm in college now, and my updates on the fic will be much slower (they will most likely take several months). Please, keep in mind that all this time is necessary to give you the best chapters possible. Right now though, I'll focus on publishing lighter, smaller fics to refresh my mind (plot bunnies, lots of them. Why didn't these devils appear when my classes hadn't started yet?). Thanks for your patience!

So, this is my first Magisterium fanfic - Come on, people! The number of Magisterium fanworks is ridiculously low, let's change this! I know you're in there!

Friendly reminder that this is a fix-it fic for the "Call Sleeps With Someone" snippet of the second book, so you will understand it better (or not XD) if you read the original one. You can find it on Cassie's tumblr or at the Magisterium wiki, it's easy.

I also published this fic on AO3 (username: MidnightHalo27)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Magisterium book series or any of it's characters, otherwise I wouldn't be writing fix-it fics about it. The owners are the authors Cassandra Clare and Holly Black - They are awesome!

I hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you thought, if you'd like. Kudos, reviews etc make my day. Constructive criticism is very welcome, though flames will be used to roast marshmallows.

* * *

**Call Sleeps With Someone**

_by: GakuenAlicefan27_

"There's no way I'm sleeping with either Tamara or Call!" Jasper exclaimed, pointing at the both of them "You're a girl! And you're creepy!"

"I can sleep on the floor…" Aaron began, but Tamara cut him off.

"But that would only benefit Jasper!" She countered, looking under the beds. "There's no need for us to have this conversation, though. Look." She said, pulling a slightly worn out mattress from where it was tucked away.

"It seems to be in a decent enough state; I'll sleep on it, I don't mind." She said. Jasper didn't waste any time in jumping on one of the beds.

"That one is mine!" He announced. Tamara looked crossly at Jasper, who merely shrugged as if saying _Sue me_.

"Aaron, Call, do you mind sharing?" She asked, not in the mood to put up with Jasper's antics.

"That's okay." Call said. Aaron nodded in agreement.

They went to their bed then; Call hopping on the left side and Aaron on the right one. There wasn't much space separating them, and only one pillow for both…

Call's throat went dry. Had it been Tamara lying next to him, he would have let her have the pillow to herself, but he had the feeling that Aaron wouldn't stand for that. Instead, he focused on taking as little space as he could, which ended up not making much of a difference.

From the corner of his eye, he caught Tamara looking at him, but she was quick to avert her gaze and settle into the mattress.

Call sighed. He had a pretty good idea what that look meant; she wanted to talk to him, and he knew what it was about:

_Call is the most important thing_,Master Joseph had written. He'd have to think of what he'd tell her; if only he could avoid that conversation forever…

"Hey, Call…" Aaron whispered, startling him out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" He asked.

"How's your leg? Is it hurting too much?"

Call unconsciously moved his hand to a spot near his bad leg. He didn't need to touch it to know that he once again had pushed it too far; the pain was pulsating through the muscle.

"Hurts a little. It's gonna get better after some rest." He answered, lying about the intensity of the pain so he wouldn't worry the other boy.

By the way Aaron's eyes narrowed slightly, he hadn't bought it.

"That's it; I'm sleeping on the floor." He said, making to leave. Call stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Lie back down! We can share the bed just fine!"

"It would be better if you had more space to…"

"My leg is going to be alright as long as I'm not on the floor." He insisted, trying to keep his voice low so as not to wake Tamara and Jasper, the latter already snoring.

Aaron looked like he wanted to retort, but did as he was told.

They spent the following minutes in silence; Call trying to pretend that we wasn't aware Aaron was so close he could feel his body heat, until the other broke it by saying:

"Call…?"

He opened his eyes, staring straight into Aaron's green ones.

"Yeah?"

"You are still holding my wrist."

Call thought he had felt Aaron's heartbeat get a little quicker as he said it, but his grip on the other's wrist wasn't on a spot precise enough to be sure.

"So you won't move to the floor as soon as I'm asleep." He said, grateful that he hadn't stuttered. He truly meant what he said, but the way Aaron had pointed out what he was doing had made him embarrassed.

Aaron tried to defend himself: "That's…!" He started, but apparently accepted defeat. "Am I really that obvious?" Call smiled.

"Pretty much, yeah."

The silence came back, though it felt more comfortable this time. They kept looking at each other, as if expecting the other to say anything more. Call was starting to think that both of them should probably just close their eyes and try to sleep when Aaron started speaking again:

"Uhn…I know it'll probably sound weird for me to say it," It was hard to tell in the dark, but it almost seemed like he had a light blush forming on his cheeks "But your eyes are…"

He was interrupted by Havoc, who began to howl.

* * *

A/N: That was it! Thank you very much for reading it!

I'll inform it once again, in case someone missed it at the notes in the beginning: I also published this fic on AO3 (username: MidnightHalo27)

I always love to discuss anything Magisterium-related! Here's my tumblr: agarotado27dejunho


End file.
